The New Mrs Darcy and her Consummation Night
by Berry-Curdling-Cries
Summary: Note: This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. It is definitely the nastiest piece of work I have ever written! I would sincerely appreciate comments and criticism. I'm not sure I'm cut out for smut. I absolutely love Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Their relationship is fiery and fresh. I hope you enjoy it, tell me if you love it, like it or hate it...


**The New Mrs. Darcy: Consummation Night [A One Shot]**

_Note: This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. It is definitely the nastiest piece of work I have ever written! I would sincerely appreciate comments and criticism. I'm not sure I'm cut out for smut. I absolutely love Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Their relationship is fiery and fresh. I hope you enjoy it, tell me if you love it, like it or hate it... I must confess, I don't really know much about... sex. Is this accurate to some extent or are there blatant errors? Without further ado, my not-suitable for young audiences Pride and Prejudice first time sex story._

* * *

Mr. Darcy, or should I say, Fitzwilliam, watched his new wife with the most devious grin on his face as she changed to her nightgowns from behind the screen. Her perky breasts were perfectly exhibited by the fire as her enticing shadow slipped out of a most constricting corset. Her breasts practically sprung out at the release and if possible, looked even bigger than Fitzwilliam had imagined them to be. He praised The Lord for his blessings. She was taking her time undressing and he wondered if she knew the effects it was having on him. Did she even know he could see her? He licked his lips. "Oh mercy." He grumbled as he looked down at his member that was dancing in eagerness beneath the thin garments of linen. "This will scare her." He said with a slight smirk. He knew his penis to be quite large in comparison to other fellows that he had gone to university with, with no exception to his good friend Bingley. He rose from under the covers and strode to the window, where he promptly began stroking himself. Such pleasure! Such an act was considered so odious before that he had rarely found release in his entire life time. "Hmmm." He grunted as he felt pre-cum seep onto his thick fingers that worked to increase the pressure.

"I can do that, Fitzwilliam." Came Elizabeth's amused voice from behind him. He gasped, both in embarrassment and as a consequence of shock from having quit cold turkey in the middle of a climax.

"Eliz- I'm so sorry! I am utterly mortified that you must see me like this, I was merely releasing my overexcitement so that I wouldn't alarm you." He stuttered.

"You needn't be ashamed for being enthusiastic. I too, am impatient to experience what is only hinted at in the most blush-worthy of books within my possession." With that, her eyes trailed down to his manly parts. He attempted to shove it back into his breeches in vain. It stuck up stiff and unrelenting under the force of his hand. Redness swept over his face. "How improper." He thought.

"Tell me, husband, what a lady must do to please her man." she cooed, eyes darkening in the most seductive manner: pupils dilating in the flicker of the flame that making the air seem tense and hot. Darcy was sweating but despite the heat, Elizabeth's nipples remained hard. This could not, in this circumstance be attributed to the cold.

Fitzwilliam Darcy delved into Elizabeth's inviting mouth for a deep and passionate kiss. His member, if he thought could not get any harder, did. Harder than ever before and it pressed rather firmly into the supple skin of his lover's thigh. She met his fervent pursuits with equal passion and in no time, they were laying on the master bed, kissing in new places that made both shiver in bliss. Rapture overwhelmed Elizabeth as she slid her soft hands under his shirt, feeling his tight muscles that seemed as if sculpted of marble. His manly parts nothing like the Greek marble statues though, that she had often gazed upon with wonder. Her husband was easily twice as thick and long. She marveled at the idea of it.

Quite suddenly, she yelped as Fitzwilliam dove under her shirt, nuzzling her white breasts with his stubbly chin. She screamed when he touched his tongue on one of her sensitive nubs. "Oooh." She cried as her back arched involuntarily to meet his chest. "So beautiful, so perfect" he mumbled as his tongue traced symbols of love around her areola.

He could stand the tightness of his once baggy breeches no more. His bulge was raging against it and for an instant, he wondered if it were possible that it might plunge a hole right through the very fabric. He relished the thought but quickly returned his attention to his gorgeous and surprisingly unafraid wife.

"There is a heat coming from within my abdomen." She observed in between gasps, hardly able to speak. "I think I'm going to explode!" Her concerned eyes flickered toward her husband's for answers.

"It is almost time for me to intrude your nether quarters." He grunted "then we will be officially man and wife." He stopped the intricate activity of massaging and withdrew his head from between her breasts.

"I do believe we are over dressed." He said with a sly smile. "Allow me, my lady?" He asked, hesitating for her consent. She gave it with an impatient nod and he proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Exposed, she let out a sigh. "Oh heavens." Cried Fitzwilliam as he squirted into his drawers "nothing has prepared me for this." He grimaced at the vague description Bingley had given him. But this? So round, so white, so soft and unblemished. Her nipples were a perfect pink that matched her lips when they were pale. He began furiously unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing a pleasingly hairy chest and an incredibly fit and manly physique. "Such felicity." Smiled Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam Darcy swelled with pride as well as with other contents...

"Elizabeth, I want you to know again how ardently I love you, you could not know, my most eloquent words are limited to a child's first words on such a matter indescribable to me. I hope that this won't hurt much, I could not bear that, but I'm told the pain subsides quite quickly." He kissed her lips and she nodded in consent as he positioned himself above her slit, gently pressing it with the tip of his red, hard head. Staring into her eyes, which displayed nothing but genuine adoration for him, he slid in.

A sharp pain. Completely filled up. Searing rip inside. She screamed. A sting.

Tight. Soooo tight. Warm. Wet. Blood surging. Such delight.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth stared into each others eyes for five seconds in utter stillness. Then the spasms began. "Oooh!" Cried Elizabeth as she felt the walls of her vagina tighten involuntarily. The pain was suddenly replaced with a feeling of intense pleasure and she beckoned her husband to move inside of her. He slowly withdrew from her and she sighed. The friction between her silky walls was so pleasing. She mourned at the loss of his closeness but was not disappointed for long as he thrust back into her, causing her to yelp again as he was up to his balls inside her. "I'm sorry, my love." He managed to sputter.

"Go!" She replied. Confused, his quizzical brow arched. "Again!" She gasped in desperation. Needing no further instruction or encouragement, he plunged into her in and out again and again with experimenting rhythm and depth. Thetwo lovers soon found a pace that pleasured them most and began a paralleled pulsing of palpitating perfection.

Fitzwilliam soon figured out that rubbing a finger over Elizabeth's raisin nub above her occupied slit caused her to clench around his manhood even tighter, much to his gratification. Within a few strokes, he knew he was going to spill over the edge.

"My darling, I'm going to release!" He warned. She moaned and he took it as a sign to quicken his pace and quite opportunely, found her G-spot, causing her to scream his name without reservation. In a gruff, vocal wail, he ruptured, filling her with fertile seed that spilled over her edges in quick bursts. He collapsed on top of her. Sweat glistened across his chest and his face met again with her creamy breasts. Such boundless ecstasy. Elizabeth's eyes rolled back and she thought she would swoon from over-exertion of pleasure brain waves. As her dearest squirted the last of his bountiful semen into her, they sighed in sheer euphoria and exhaustion. He pulled out of her slowly, wondering if he had bruised her but she felt nothing but contentment. He rolled over on the bed, casting away the stained sheets and snuggled up to her sweaty body. "Thank you, wife, for the best experience in my whole life." She smiled the most beautiful of smiles back at him. "I love you, Fitzwilliam." They kissed tenderly and for about an hour, they both dozed off.

Elizabeth woke to find her husband gone from her bedside. A pang of disappointment hit her heart. "Fitzwilliam?" She murmured.

"I'm right here, my love." He said from the foot of the bed, clambering back up to her most beautiful visage. He took a washcloth and gently wiped her neck down to voluptuous buttocks.

"You're wonderful." She grinned. He placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips as she began to drift into a light sleep. Her scent was so attractive to him that he only briefly wiped his now softened penis with the cloth before slumping besides his dearest again. "So this is happiness." The consummated couple snuggled and their agile minds embarked to cloud nine, where fantasies took flight: a promise to fulfill all the dreams dreamt up that night and many a night after...

**END**

* * *

**Sequel? Thoughts please? Could really do with some feedback on my first ever fan fiction, let alone *gasps* smut!**


End file.
